GIANTDAD (COMPOSITE)
Summary THE LEGEND or simply known as '''GiantDad '''is the titular character and the most powerful being in the ''Dark Souls universe and was also the one responsible for the extinction of The Everlasting Dragons. He was the firstborn of the Lord of Sunlight and The First Lord, Gwyn and was the one who led The 4 Knights of Gwyn. Because of him being immensely powerful and too ''MLG ''for Gwyn. His deific status and annals of history was stripped off. He was then banished from Lordran. But that did not stopped him from drinking Estus, smoking weed and kicking asses '''Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Memetic Tier+++++++++ '''when he is holding back his true power | ''MLG (BEYOND MEMETIC TIER++++++++++++++++++) Name: Unknown (His true name can send mere mortals in an acid trip), GiantDad, The Legend, Father of All Giants, Father, THE BASS CANNON, Nameless God Origin: '''Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, Anor Londo, ''Dank Souls'' '''Gender: TRUE Male (All fictional male characters are a bunch of pansies) Age: 'Thousands of years (Has been kicking asses for ''THAT long) '''Classification: Meme-God, Pro, Almighty God, ''BASS CANNON, ''The True Chosen One. Monarch of The Flame. ''Definition of MLG'' Powers and Abilities: ''MLG Strength, MLG Speed, MLG Durability, ''Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Casuality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Even if you're just nothing, You're still going to get your ass kicked), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Even if you're a ghost, You're still fcked), Plot Manipulation (Even if you win, He'll get back up and pwn you) BASS ''Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Immortality (''THE LEGEND NEVER DIES). !!!UNLIMITED POISE!!! Attack Potency: Beyond Memetic +++++++++ level '''(Vastly superior to the likes of Sanic and Weegee combined) | ''MLG LEVEL at his peak (Curbstomped Asriel, Bill Cipher during The Grand Battle ''that took place in Oolacile) 'Speed: 2 Fast (Won 100 races against Sanic) | ''2 VERY FAST ''at his peak (What came next to '''2 fast) Striking Strength: Beyond Memetic +++++++++ Class '''(A single swing of the Zweihander obliterated countless universes) | ''MLG Class' (Superior to the likes of Snoop_Dogg) Lifting Strength: Beyond Memetic +++++++++ level '''(Can casually swing his Zweihander who not even Chuck Norris can lift it) I ''MLG level '''at his peak' '''(Can casually lift Chuck Norris) 'Durability: '''MLG ''level level '(Attacks from any Memetic characters are blows of wind to him) Stamina: BROKE THE STAMINA METER Range: CAN REACH ANYBODY Intelligence: Beyond Omnicience+ '''(Beaten Yog-Sothoth in a game of chess, checkers and solitaire) '''Standard Equipment: ''CHAOS ZWEIHANDER, GIANTS ARMOR, MASK OF THE FATHER'' Weaknesses: ''Miyazaki ''disabled poise in DSIII Notable Attacks/Techniques * Well, What is it?: GiantDad' taunts his opponent before battle by spreading both of his arms and stepping forward twice and back, This taunt will greatly decrease the opponents' speed, durability, strength, reflexes, vision, confidence, IQ and height. * ''Initiate phase ONE: ''GiantDad '''swings his Zweihander multiple times, when they're caught by this attack. The opponent will be stunlocked and will be killed during '''GiantDad's '''fierceful attacks. Can harm Tier 0 characters * ''Power up the BASS CANNON: ''The same as the second one except it is more powerful and more destructive than before and creates a small yet powerful, fiery AoE each swing. Can easily harm characters with Memetic Tiers and above * ''!!!FIRE!!!: ''Likely the most powerful and destructive attack, '''GiantDad does his signature overhead swing which can create a large, destructive AoE which can obliterate existent and non-existent characters. Though he will only use it if given the chance . '' '' Feats * His battle against Black Iron Tarkus destroyed the entire Soulsverse ''which contained infinite universes '''Others' Notable Victories: Asriel Dreemur (Exaggerated) '('GiantDad stunlocked Goatboi's sorry ass to smithereens) ''Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) ''(GiantDad literally turned him into a dorito chip and ate him) ''Uncle Grandpa (Wanked) ''(GiantDad '''made UG shave his mustache which gave UG depression) ''Memesoon ('GiantDad '''doesn't exist inside his realm) ''LITERALLY EVERYONE IN THIS FCKING SITE Notable Losses: ''Hidetaka Miyazaki ''(The Only One who can beat GiantDad) Inconclusive Matches: ''Black Iron Tarkus ''(Their battle destroyed the entire Soulsverse ''and they were the only one remaining.)'' ''The ''(The couldn't touch GiantDad but 'GiantDad '''couldn't touch The) ' ''' Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:TRASH HAX GREATER THAN ALL HAXES Category:Fire Users Category:Youtube Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:Killed The One Above All Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:Stronger than Azathoth Category:Stronger than Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Category:Stronger than Bill Cipher Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Memetic tier Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:I will add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the categories cuz why not? Category:Important Categories Category:Add More Categories Fucker ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:How many Deaugh categories does one page need? Category:MLG tier Category:MLG Users Category:MLG DankVille Category:Casuality Users Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Killed Death Category:Erased Death Category:Erased All Your Waifus Category:THE TRUE MAN Category:Dark Souls Category:Made Satan his bitch Category:Stronger Than You Category:Category category